Lingerie, such as bras which are worn by females, have a fastening mechanism, such as a hook-type fastener, which is difficult to open, especially for the male counterpart. A bra according to the present invention could be made using a signal-activated fastener such that the female's boyfriend or husband could clap his hand and the bra would automatically open.
The present state of the art in using authentication systems in variety of applications is well known to skilled artisans. In particular, voice or fingerprint authentication systems are routinely utilized in security applications. The present invention combines the existing technology of authentication with an article of clothing. Specifically, the present disclosure is a signal-activated bra which comprises a signal-activated fastener operative to unfasten the bra when said signal-activated fastener receives the clapping sound generated by a person clapping his/her hands.
The present invention disclosure further illustrates a signal-activated garment comprising a signal-activated fastener whereby the garment may be fastened or unfastened when a signal, received by the signal-activated fastener, substantially matches a predetermined signal. Various types of garments and voice-activated fasteners can he utilized. In one preferred embodiment, a brassiere comprises to signal-activated fastener whereby the brassiere may be fastened or unfastened when a biometric voice signal substantially matches a predetermined signal stored in the memory of a controller included in the signal-activated fastener. in another embodiment, an object, such as a communication device, may be secured/released to/from a signal-activated garment of the present invention.